Soldiers Fortune
by ImmortalGG
Summary: A mercenary group is caught between loyalties and money, which one will they choose? May Contain Smut and Violence, Probably Gore Accepting O/C's so send em my way!
1. Introduction

**May Contain SMUT and heavy violence in the future! ALSO NEED OC Submit Your Own!**

You are the leader of an elite band of mercenaries while most Lords hate your kind the peasants love you due to the kindness you show to them whether offering to help the local Village in farm or militia training or through training them your band of warriors and yourself both love to help the locals.

While your fort is posted near Moat Cailan that does not stop you from venturing to Dorne or even Essos when the time is right, whether your band is hired or you need more men. You are headed south as you were hired by the Lannisters to help quell against the Starks, but you were ordered to stay at Moat Cailan half through your march to Casterly Rock. The Starks have always been loyal and truthful and have been happy with the Service you provide but in times of war you have to act fast. Also the added seventy five hundred dragoons helped sway your mind.

In a fort nite you are expected to meet up with the Lannister forces and push through but since the Starts counter attacked and are on the march towards the south you are expected to provide intel and try to break down their numbers. But since you are a mercenary gold is your only ally.

"Robert" you call towards one of your guards outside, who is also a powerful warrior

"Yes?" Robert replies

"Have the Starks replied to our offer of paying us?" you reply

"Not yet" He says firmly

You humph and walk your way out of your room and onto your balcony looking over the marsh lands of the neck. "Dismissed." you say back to him as he nods and walks away. You notice something glimmering off into the distance as you see more and more of it. It seems to be one giant pile of glimmering metal marching. Starks. You tell your archers to man the walls but to hold fire until given order.

The Stark men start to get closer and closer, you get dressed in your armor, it has a Northern look thanks to Lord Eddard, but instead of the leather in the middle it contains chainmail with cloth over it dyed in grey with your factions banner on it. An armoured knights helmet in white, sure not intimating in battle but it sure is a hell of a warning to your enemies.

The Stark men are about firing distance away, but thanks to you being on a hill that distance still is very far based on normal standards plus the specialist training you put all your men through to keep them in shape and one of the best warriors in the Realm.

You see them marching past your walls and stopping in front of your castle with the Stark shields up and archers ready to fire. The archers put away their bows as you see a man raise his arms and stop in front of you a man named Robb Stark. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't supposed to happen, the Starks arent here for another few days, unless the spies lied, or were caught. "Hail" said the King.

You politely kneel down and wait for the kings sign before standing up again, sure he isn't your king but that doesnt mean chivalry is dead. "I have heard Lannister men have gave you gold for your elite band" said the king.

"I have been offered a chance to oppose you, yes" you reply towards the king.

"Fight for me and you'll be richer then the Lannisters and the Tyrells put together" said Robb

"We both know it not to be true so dont try to fool me" you reply

The king gives a cheeky smile and continues to ponder, he whistles and so comes forth two peasants with a chest of gold. "This is only the tip of the iceberg that is Lannister gold" he says. "I'll give you land in the west and offer you lordship, so you can provide change to those in your care" he says

You start to think over the points that the king made, you having your own fief would help taking care of the people as they would soon start realizing that you were offered Lordship and may move in to help, while on the other hand you would have to work for a lord, which wasn't appealing but it was tolerable, plus with the mines in the west it would help. "I accept, on terms that I get a fief of my choice, and that you knight me here and now"

The king smiles and nods "I knew you'd see it our way, to show the Lannisters I have a plan"

 **One Knighting Later**

"You wont regret this 'lord'" Robb says

You smile and continue to feast upon the food which was hunted while the men were talking. "So my King, where to now" you say looking upon your King.

"The plan is once Jaime's forces reach this point thinking that he is safe in your walls we will reveal the Northerners and slaughter all of his men, it seems easy but it will be effective" said the King

"Easy enough, minimal casualties and easy kills, can't wait" you say with a cheer in your eyes.

Your eyes signal over to Robert while he approaches you ask him "Where's Drake?" the man shrugs and continues over to his post trying to separate a fight

 **(Smutty Part also 3rd Person POV)**

In a bedroom there was a naked redheaded girl with large breasts who almost looked like Ros giving Drake a blowjob , once she took his shaft out of her mouth, she stood up with a seductive smile which Drake smiled slyly and said "I guess they're right, the girls of the North, they are very gifted." He commented as she pushed him on the bed and while she was taking his boots and pants off.

"Have you heard about this mercenary group?" She asked.

"Which one." Drake replied

"The ones who help the poor, theyre so valiant in what they do, its a pity theyre hired by the Lannisters they say one of them is a fierce swordsman that once killed fifty Northern tribesmen with not a single scratch." The whore said

"What else have you heard about him?" He smirked for he knows she was talking about him as she was beside him.

"I heard he was call Drake, I also heard he likes to fight and fuck, maybe both at the same time" Said the whore

"You have heard correctly." He said

She knew that he was Drake all along. "Is it true that you are fierce with that sword?"

"Yeah but I have another sword that is more fierce then the other." She look down and sees his blade **  
**erect.

"Already?" She asked as she got on him

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER PLUS A NEW CHARACTER.**


End file.
